Just Wanted To
by jessXD
Summary: Rory says yes to Logan. But Jess is back in Stars Hollow to see Luke. It's snowing, who knows what could happen? Post-series. Literati. Now two-shot. R&R!
1. Need to Get Some Air

Prologue

She looked out the window at the pure white snow below. She remembered the carriage ride, the snowman. That night. She smiled.

She remembered her getting defensive over Dean. She frowned.

**

He had dreamed of her that night. It was a nice dream. Dean didn't exist and Rory was his. Her beautiful blue eyes were only his to look into and her hand was only for him to hold...

"Hey Jess, WAKE UP!"

"Oh jeez, Luke, not now!"

* * *

"Hun, you look like an angel." Lorelai smiled. "Logan's going to love you in this." Her Mum had spent a whole month perfecting it in time for the wedding.

"Thanks Mum. Um, can I take it off now? I need to, um, take a walk."

"Rory, its freezing outside."

"I just need to get some air." Rory walked out of the house into the freezing night air.

It was beautiful, snow. It made things happen.

She had heard the news that he had come back to see Luke. She just wanted to see how he was and that was it. She stood at the door to the diner, debating whether to walk in or not. But a voice behind her beat her to it.

"Hey." Her heart stopped.

"Urghhhhhhh." _Great start, Rory._

He laughed quietly to himself. She brought herself to turn around and look at his face. It brought back memories. The last time she had seen him...

"_I don't deserve this Rory." _

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve it, and I just kissed you. Why would I do that? Then I just left you. I told you that I still loved Logan after he was such a jerk to me! He cheated on me and slept with those bridesmaids, and, and..."

He smiled.

She melted.

And then. She pressed her lips against his. So, so wrong. So, so right...

"_Just wanted to." _

**

* * *

_AN: Oh my god, I keep writing really short one-shots! This could be extended with more chapters if you want me to. Please read and review :)_


	2. Dejavu, Lights and Vampires

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Rory. " She could see the light in his eyes.

The perfect moment.

He took her hand.

And the shiny, shiny diamond on her finger shimmered in the moonlight.

He let go of her hand."The blonde guy?" The light in his eyes had vanished completely and she longed for it to come back.

"I need to talk to him about that. I promise you then, everything will be fixed."

Déjàvu.

"I've waited three years for everything to be 'fixed.'"

"I promise."

"Okay." His eyes were sad.

There was silence.

She felt nervous to say another word. "Um...what book are you reading at the moment?"

He reached into his back pocket. _Some things never change._

"Oh my god, you're reading Twilight!" As sad the air was, she couldn't help but laugh.

Neither could he.

"Shut up!" The light was there; not too bright but it was there.

"You're reading Twilight! Twilight!" She was sitting on the diner steps with tears in her eyes.

He was blushing. Hard.

**

"Your fries, Kirk."

As he set down the plate, Luke saw Jess. And Rory. He smiled.

**

Next day...

She knocked on the door.

"Hey Ace." Logan pulled her in to kiss her, but she pulled out.

"Logan, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Let it out. Let it out. "I don't think we should get married anymore."

"Who's the guy?"

"What?"

"It has to be a guy. I do everything for you, Rory. I let you do the wedding in that all-so-gay town of yours. I let you organise half the damn thing, and now you back out. How could you be so selfish? You said yes to me Rory!"

"_...the blonde dick at Yale?"_

"Maybe I, um, just changed my mind." She barely got the words out.

"Fuck!" He put his face in his hands.

There was a tense silence.

"Um...what book are you reading at the moment?"

"What the fuck?!"

"Screw you. It's over," She threw the ring on the ground and walked out.

**

"Rory, are you sure about this?"

"I just realised last night that I didn't love him anymore."

"Last night? Oh yes, the mystery of the three hour disappearance? Where were you last night, Rory?"

"I went to see Jess."

"You went to see Jess. "

"It was the snow! It did something to me!"

Déjàvu.

**

She walked into the diner, in the mood for a really strong cup of coffee.

He was leaning by the counter, reading _Twilight _with a flashlight in the dark_._ She smiled. It was a perfect Kodak moment. He looked so peaceful, absorbed in the novel.

He looked up. "Luke's watching guys kick a ball."

"Coffee please."

"Are you okay? You look a little down."

"Hush. Read to me,"

"This thing?"

"Yes, that rubbish. Wherever you're up to."

"Uh, well...um..._You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose_."

Her heart fluttered.

"By the way, you can stop waiting."

She smiled.

He melted.

"Those three years were all worth it." He pulled her into him as their lips locked together.

And the light was definitely there now. Nice and bright.

Some dreams do come true.

* * *

AN: _lol silverhelix428. you gave me inspiration with that line in your review ahah thanks :)_

_I think this is the end :) _

_please review. i guess this chapter turned out okay. i guess...:) tell me what you think._


End file.
